miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ateiku Kamiya
Ateiku Kamiya is a Miraculous Ladybug fan character created by PharaohAte75. He is a 16 year old teenage boy, who is the current holder and owner of the mysterious Wolf Miraculous and he's not only that, but also as a Miraculous Knight and a model for the Kamiya's brand. He is a top student at Collège Françoise Dupont in Paris, France and he lives in Kamiya mansion on his own. Appearance Ateiku is a handsome teenage boy, who has black slightly long hair that are almost up to his shoulders and is spiky and silky with having a bang in front of his eyes and he have crimson colored sharp eyes. He is around 5'8 in height and weights around 129 lbs. He is slight muscular yet skinny well kept built tanned body since he trains to becoming a Miraculous Knight because he's currently in training and doing his duties and responsibilities as a Ladybug's, Cat Noir's and the other Miraculous wielders (Including himself) and Miraculous Knight and he also trains in controlling his Miraculous powers and abilities. He wears a black short sleeve shirt with a white stripe design on the top shoulders of it and in the middle of it looking like a X. Over the shirt, he wears a leather black long sleeved jacket with a folded collar and a two inside pocket and two outside pockets, and he wears dark blue pants, white socks and black and white sneakers. As Okami (or Known as Mysterious Okami), he wears a silver skintight textured suit with certain metal details. He wears matching gloves that have claw on the fingertips and boots with a hidden wedge and silver toes. He has silver wolf ears and a silver mask around his eyes. He had dark yellow wolf like eyes and his hair is white, slightly longer, untamed and spiky and his ring turns dark grey and gains a black wolf paw print on its face. He has furry live wolf like tail that hangs in the back and he wear a wolf like grey chain necklace. Personality Ateiku is very kind, sweet, considerate, cautious, emotional, passive, friendly, serious, romantic, loving, calm, collected, and always on the go person because of his duties and responsibilities on a daily basis. He can be very passionate, compassionate, selfless, nervous, doubtful, short tempered, sensitive, overprotective of those he loves, and extremely insecure in himself. He is very encouraging, hopeful, optimistic (at times), and he is deeply sadden by his parents' disappearance with him taking the responsibility of the house of taking care of the house and Zack, and would sometimes go into depression out of nowhere and then, revert back to regular self. He loves and cares about his brothers very much and his friends as well as those around him and will do anything for them no matter what, and he is often more very hopeful and happy around his friends and classmates with hiding his sadness and loneliness of his parents' disappearance. He is easily provoke into anger, annoyance or into to tears because of how he can be when in certain situations and he somewhat have a positive outlook on life, but he knows that there are bad in the world as well. He has a soft spot for anything cute things or adorable to his liking and children as well as his little brother, Zack. He fears of losing his miraculous, being left alone, his superhero identity being revealed, not being a Miraculous White Knight, not being able to help or save nobody, moving away from home again, losing another family member, not being an miraculous wielder, being trapped, not seeing his family or friends, and his friends and family leaving him. He can very frustrated or anger when things don't go to plan, having to do something he doesn't like, failing to do something right, and few other things as well as be clueless when it comes to love at times and noticing the signs of someone liking him romantically. When he transformed in his alter-ego,Okami or mostly known as 'The Mysterious Okami', he is way more serious, determined, intelligent, silent and he lets out a mysterious aura when it comes to his presence around the other miraculous holders and those he encounters except for his enemies aside from Hawkmoth that gives him more problems when he in both civilian form and hero form. He always frown and is cold(at times), very calm, collected, very confident and very aware of his surroundings and the situations at hand. He takes his job as a superhero extremely seriously and usually stays away from the attention of others and the people of Paris, and he is very focused on protecting them from any danger than getting the attention for it. His main motivation is to keep everyone safe and stop Hawk Moth from akumatizing more innocent people as well as stop Hawk Moth entirely. He doesn't get jealous and he works well with the other Miraculous wielders especially Ladybug and Cat Noir. Relationships Family, Friends and Allies * Carolina Kamiya Before her and her husband's disappearance, her and Ateiku was very close with him spending most of his time with her. He would help her around the house and outside of the garden. He was always with her and they would get along with each other very well. He would always go to her for advice and he would do anything. He learned how to clean, cook and many other things in the house especially how to play instruments since he had her love of music and her personality, along with her smile. They had a very close and loving relationship and a very strong bond. They care about each deeply and will do anything for each other. He would help her take care of his little baby brother, Zack and enjoy it. He misses her a lot. * Ash Kamiya Before his and his wife's disappearance, him and Ateiku was close, but wasn't as close as Ateiku was to his mom and nonetheless, he loves his father and spends time with him. He was chosen to be the next Miraculous Knight by his father, which surprised Ateiku, but he took up the challenge and responsibility of becoming one like his father was since his father was a Miraculous Knight of his time. His father trained Lucas in becoming a Miraculous White Knight and introducing him to the Organization that will help become a Knight. He and Ash would enjoy training together and he admired his father. They get along with each other well and they joke around with each other as well as play around with having a strong bond. He misses him a lot and just as much as he misses his mother. * Zain Kamiya When it comes to him and Zain, they had a very close and big brother-little brother relationship before their parents' disappearance. Zain enjoyed Ateiku's presence and help with certain things and they would play with each other and bond with each other, having smiles on their faces. They would disagree and bicker with each other, but they would easily made up with each other and hug each other. They care about each other very dearly and their little brother, and they would do everything together and have fun, but after their parents' disappearance, he became more distant and cold with being more strict and that had strained their relationship with Zain always working in his room and barely coming out to spend time with Zack and Ateiku. He does cares about them, but it's more a struggle because Ateiku remind him of his parents when he looks at him and he will do anything for them nonetheless. * Zack Kamiya When Zack was born before their parents' disappearance, he had a very close brotherly relationship with Ateiku and he enjoyed his presence always. He loved his parents and brothers dearly and he cares about them a lot. He spent a lot of time with Zain and Ateiku both and he was very playful with Ateiku. He and Ateiku get along very well with each other to rarely get in fights and he admires Ateiku greatly. After their parents' disappearance, he was comforted by Lucas and he took care of by him. Their bond and relationship grew stronger and became more closer as years went by,but . * Lupin Ateiku's Kwami, Lupin is very carefree, wise, kind, nice, encouraging, knowledgeable, intelligent, wild and loving, but at times, he can be very lazy, curious, silly, childish, and running off on his own when he doesn't know about it. Most of the time, they have an amazing relationship as partners and friends, and Ateiku appreciates Lupin's thoughts and feelings as well as encouraging words when he is very low in the spirits and low esteem. He learns a lot about the abilities, powers, capabilities, the past Miraculous holders, their roles in the Miraculous wielders with Master Fu, and why this Miraculous is so rare to give out and why. Lupin can be sometimes frustrating at times when he goes off on his own and doesn't listen to Ateiku at times and have to bride with either a sweet baked treat or a strawberry to come out and he sometimes just ignores his warning and annoys him with pranks and messing with things in the house. Lupin helps Ateiku transform into Okami, by saying,"Let's howl,Lupin!" * Master Fu When it came to their first meeting between them, Ateiku had saved him from getting hitting by a car and he helped him get back up on his feet as well as walk him back to his(Master Fu's) place and they talked a bit of Ateiku's mother and the miraculouses as well as the Miraculous Knight Organization before Ateiku took his leave to go to school. He consider Master Fu as a faithful ally and mentor, and always willing to go to him for advice or whenever he needs help. * Melody Song When it comes to him and Melody, they are both very good friends with each other and they spend some time with each other whether it's hanging out or with Ateiku helping her in making new songs for her shows and albums since she is a well-known singer. Ateiku is very oblivious to her obvious crush on him and he usually gets confused with at times her antics of showing him with gifts, teasing him out of fun, being clingy with him and being very shy and timid while stuttering. Ateiku only treats her as a friend and sees her that as well as a ally to help him always when he's Okami. She completes with Alex for Ateiku's affection, which Ateiku notices from time to time,but he doesn't know what they are completing about or who they completing for. * Alex Grey When it comes to him and Alex, they are very good friends with each other despite getting annoyed with Alex's flirtatious actions towards him and showing off in front of him whenever he gets a chance to no matter what even if he gets him hurt. He hangs out with Lucas from time to time and he can be also oblivious with Alex's antics of complimenting him, flirting with him, winking at him, giving him roses, and kissing his hand to think of him of acting weird than anything else and he just deals with it. He cares for him dearly and he treats him like a friend and he always sees him that way. * Kevin Carlson * Megan Kinase * Zai Yakima When it come to these two, they were at first enemies because of Ateiku' encounters with Sam Yakima, Zai's older brother, who currently working with the Dark Knights' Organization and corrupted over wanting more power and to defeat Ateiku once and for all and destroy him. Ateiku was untrusting of Zai at first because Sam, but after hanging out with him and doing projects with him as well as getting to know him better to see that he is different from Sam in personality and interests to warm up to him and become close friends with Ateiku. * Miraculous Knights Organization ''' When it comes to him and the organization, he gets along with the members and other staff members,but even if that's so, he has many disagreements with them of how they handle situations towards Miraculous holders like Ladybug and Cat Noir since they don't have trust in them because of a betrayal by one of the miraculous holder in the past that almost caused the infiltration and destruction of the whole organization while his father would trust them if he was still here. He usually clashes with them and disobeys them with handling them in his own way,but nonetheless, they still help into becoming a proper Miraculous Knight like his father was while not knowing that he is a miraculous holder,himself that are right under their noses. ''Enemies'' * '''Hawkmoth * Sam Yakima AKA 'Dark Knight' * Kin Nokia AKA 'Laser Boy' * Samantha Vex * Venice Kinase * 'Nikki Sanka ' * 'The Dark Knights Organization ' Abilities As a civilian Aside from being a fashion model for his older brother,Zain for his fashion company, he takes multiple lessons and for example, he takes piano, guitar, violin, dancing, fencing, sword fighting, karate and native language lessons. He is able to speak fluently in any language with ease and able to communicate with others as well as translate to others. He is very good at multi-tasking and very good at video games. He is also great at acting and lying especially when it comes to lying to those he loves whenever he needs to be elsewhere and he learned that from his parents before they disappeared. He is also very good at sewing, knowing through his mother's teachings and has an amazing talent in fashion designing with being able to create some great designs for his brother's company that became very popular and well known. He is able to build anything that helped him a lot since he is an inventor and these inventions can help him when he is Okami and upgrade his miraculous. As Okami Category:Miracusona Category:Miraculous holder Category:Male Category:Fanon characters Category:Heroes